kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
POS timeline
For official timeline variants, see King's Quest Timeline. The TSL timeline is an unofficial timeline based on information from the The Silver Lining and Four Winds (it is loosely based on the TSL timeline (classic)). DC = Daventry's Creation This timeline places KQ7 at about 24 years after KQ1. In comparison; The AGDI timeline places KQ7 about 21 years after KQ1, the BI timeline places KQ7 about 22 years after KQ1, and the IA timeline places KQ7 about 23 or 25 years after KQ1. Note: TSL/FWs takes a few liberties from older games in places, but for the most part sticks to the original games. The differences are discussed it's own section. Timeline As alluded to in the new issues of The Four Winds, and references in TSL. *0 DC :Daventry's creation, the founding of Daventry. *818 DC :The War between the Black Cloak Society and the Silver Cloaks. *1787 DC :Queen Allaria and King Caliphim become the rulers of the Land of the Green Isles."For the first time in almost 30 years, the Green Isles are seeing the hefty responsibility of ruling and maintaining the lands change hands today..." *1794 DC :King Graham's is made king of Daventry. *1795 DC :Graham travels to Kolyma, and rescues Valanice. They are married in the monastery in Kolyma. *1797 DC :Alexander and Rosella are born. *1798 DC :Alexander is kidnapped by ManannanFour Winds: "A year later, however, he was stolen from his crib by the evil wizard Manannan.. *1802 DC :Abdul Alhazred becomes Vizier of the Castle of the Crown. *1814 DC :The trade ways between the Land of the Isles are shut down due to the closing of the ferry.Four Winds (Issue 2), 4 *1815 DC :Alexander returned to Daventry shortly before his 18th birthday.Four Winds (Issue 2), pg 9 Shortly after returning from defeating the dragon, during his return celebration Graham is struck with a heart attack. Rosella travels to Tamir to save her father. *1816 DC :Graham travels through Serenia to save his family from Mordack. Alexander meets Cassima. :Less than half a year later, Alexander travels to the Green Isles to rescue Cassima.Narrator (TSL): It pains Graham to think that the former princess was locked in this room for nearly half a year before his son was valiant enough to rescue her. *1817 DC :Shortly after, their wedding, Alexander and Cassima become the rulers of the Land of the Green Isles. :The ferry service is restored between the islands. :Valanice and Rosella travel to Eldritch and save Etheria from Malicia shortly before her twentieth birthday. :Connor MacLyrr saves the kingdom of Daventry. :Connor is made Captain of the Daventry Royal Guard one month later, and made there are celebrations for his heroic efforts saving the kingdom. :Attempts are made to open Chessboard Land to the public, but is cancelled during the opening ceremony. :Borders on the islands are opened. :Vizier Alhazred pleads not guilty during his arraignment proceedings. :A week later, Abdul Alhazred is found guilty during his trial. :Mountgo brothers (Amar Mountgo & Ryoo Mountgo) open up baloon service to the Isle of the Sacred Mountain. :Passage opens up to the Isle of Mists. *1818 DC :The stairs replacing the Cliffs of Logic are finished.Four Winsd (Issue 2), pg 5 :Alex and Rosella have their 21st birthdayTSL, banner in the village. On the same day Rosella and Edgar plan to be married. They are cursed by a dark wizard during the ceremony. :Graham goes on a journey in the Green Isles to save his children. Notes *The game starts on the 21st birthday of Alex and Rosella. *Graham and Valanice have been married for more than twenty years.Graham & Black Widow *The war between the Black and Silver Cloaks occured one thousand years before TSL.The Ranger, Prologue (Episode 2) *Alhazred lived in the castle for fifteen yearsHassan (TSL) *Alexander returned to Daventry shortly before his eighteenth birthday.Graham (TSL) *The Four Winds take place roughly within the year between MOE and TSL. *See also TSL timeline (classic) *The Four Winds states the twins were born 21 years before the issueFour Winds: "King Alexander was born to King Graham and Queen Valanice of Daventry twenty-one years ago in the land of Daventry along with his twin sister, Rosella.", twenty-one years before 1817 (however, a banner in TSL states that they celebrate 21st birthday in 1818). Four Winds should actually say 20 years before the issue (not 21). Misc. References *Jollo: If I'd spent the last twenty years of my life in Daventry, I'd be comatose, too. *Narrator: It pains Graham to think that the former princess was locked in this room for nearly half a year before his son was valiant enough to rescue her. Differences between TSL and official games *In the TSL timeline, the ferry is restored after the wedding (according to Saladin in KQ6, the ferry was restored before the wedding). *TSL places KQ2 about 2 years after KQ1. In official sources, KQ2 is set either 1 year or 3 years after KQ1 (although KQ7 Authorized Guide suggests that there may be 1 or 2 years between KQ1 and KQ2). *TSL places the birth of the twins about 2 years after KQ2. In official sources the twins are said to be born 1 or 2 years after KQ2. *TSL, places with Alexander's kidnapping 1 year after his birth. In the official material Alexander was kidnapped between 1 year or six months after his birth depending on the source. *TSL appears to place KQ5 less than half a year before KQ6. In the official sources it was six months to 'almost a year' depending on the source. KQ5 manual set the game during the spring, but this would seem to place KQ5 into the summer of 1816 DC (as KQ6 appears cloaser to 1817 DC, see coronation). TSL timeline (BGC/BC) This section includes the above timeline converted to BGC/BC format (used most of the timeline pages in this omnipedia) to aid in comparison between the different fan timelines. *1787 BGC :Daventry's creation, the founding of Daventry. *969 BGC :The War between the Black Cloak Society and the Silver Cloaks. *7 BGC :Queen Allaria and King Caliphim become the rulers of the Land of the Green Isles. *0 GC :King Graham is made the king of Daventry. *1 GC :Graham travels to Kolyma, and rescues Valanice. They are married in the monastery in Kolyma. *3 GC :Alexander and Rosella are born. *4 GC :Alexander is kidnapped by Manannan. *7 DC :Abdul Alhazred becomes Vizier of the Castle of the Crown. *20 GC :The trade ways between the Land of the Isles are shut down due to the closing of the ferry. *21 GC :Alexander returned to Daventry shortly before his 18th birthday. :Rosella travels to Tamir to shave her father, shortly before her 18th birthday. *22 GC :Graham travels through Serenia to save his family from Mordack. *23 GC :Alexander and Cassima become the rulers of the Land of the Green Isles. :The ferry service is restored between the islands. :Valanice and Rosella travel to Eldritch and save Etheria from Malicia. :Connor MacLyrr saves the kingdom of Daventry. :Connor is made Captain of the Daventry Royal Guard one month later, and made there are celebrations for his heroic efforts saving the kingdom. :Attempts are made to open Chessboard Land to the public, but is cancelled during the opening ceremony. :Borders on the islands are opened. :Vizier Alhazred pleads not guilty during his arraignment proceedings. :A week later, Abdul Alhazred is found guilty during his trial. :Mountgo brothers (Amar Mountgo & Ryoo Mountgo) open up baloon service to the Isle of the Sacred Mountain. :Passage opens up to the Isle of Mists. *24 GC :The stairs replacing the Cliffs of Logic are finished. :Alex and Rosella have their 21st birthday. On the same day Rosella and Edgar plan to be married. They are cursed by a dark wizard during the ceremony. :Graham goes on a journey in the Green Isles to save his children. References Category:timelines (unofficial) Category:Wars